This invention relates to an apparatus for crimping hose fittings onto the ends of hoses, and more particularly to a portable, preferably hand held, crimping device.
Crimping machines or apparatuses are well known devices or mechanisms used for permanently crimping the cylindrical socket of a hose fitting onto the end of a hose. Initially, the cylindrical socket of the hose fitting has an inner diameter slightly larger than the outer diameter of the hose, thus allowing the hose to be inserted into the cylindrical socket. The end of the hose and fitting are inserted into the crimping machine that holds a crimping die segment assembly. The die segment assembly is radially contracted and compresses the socket onto the hose to a predetermined diameter.
To accomplish this crimping operation, a typical crimping machine is provided with a power source, such as a hydraulic pump, that supplies pressurized hydraulic fluid to a cylinder having a movable piston disposed therein. When pressurized fluid is supplied to the cylinder, the piston moves from a first position to a second position. A die pusher is connected to the piston and moves with the piston. During this movement, the die pusher comes in contact with a die ring that rests on top of the radially aligned die segment assembly. The die segment assembly is housed within a tapered die bowl and the die segment assembly radially contracts as it moves deeper into the die bowl. As the piston moves to the second position, the die segment assembly travels into the tapered die bowl, radially contracting, and crimps the fitting socket via the permanent deformation thereof. Due to forces from the transmission of hydraulic power, the longitudinal movement of the piston and die pusher, and the radial contraction of the die segment assembly, the structure of the crimping machine is subjected to various stresses. Therefore this structure must be rigid in order to withstand these stresses and produce a precise crimp diameter.
Typically the structure for the crimping machine is comprised of a lower base plate, an upper end plate and four column rods interconnecting both plates. Examples of a crimping machine with this structure are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,514 to Chen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,055 to Phipps, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,006 to Stanley. As discussed previously, forces from the power transmission and movement of the componentry can cause stresses to the structure of the crimping machine. These stresses can adversely affect the linkages between the plates and column rods, thus creating fatigue failures.
Certain crimping machines are used in hose assembly fabrication facilities and are permanently affixed to a flat surface, such as a workbench, either in a horizontal or vertical angular orientation. These types of machines are large, heavy, and the weight is not evenly distributed. This may cause a top-heavy machine to tip over during operation unless permanently affixed. An example of this type of crimping machine, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,892 to Currie, has such a vertical orientation. Therefore, this type of machine must be must be affixed to a support structure and is not easily transported to different locations.
Portable crimping machines are used for those applications where crimping cannot take place in a hose assembly fabrication facility. These types of machines are typically lighter and smaller than those permanently affixed. Portable crimping machines are generally vertically oriented. A base, having a flat lower surface, is provided for setting the machine on a flat horizontal surface. Portable crimping machines typically have side walls or columns that are removably attached to the top and bottom plates. Examples of portable crimping machines with this design are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,437,177 and 6,125,681, both to Orcutt et al. Like permanently affixed crimping machines, forces from the power transmission and movement of the componentry can also cause stresses in the side walls and columns of portable crimping machines, creating fatigue failures in the linkages.
Certain portable crimping devices provide handles for manual lifting. Examples of crimping machines with this feature include the above mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,437,177 and 6,125,681 to Orcutt et al. Due to the size and weight of these types of crimping devices, the portability thereof is quite limited.
Portable crimping machines of the variety previously discussed have a structure that is likely to be damaged if the machine is dropped or topples over. These machines can be top heavy and unbalanced, lending themselves to tipping over. If this occurs, the linkages between the side walls and plates can break, or the structure becomes misaligned. Any misalignment will negatively affect the precision of the crimping process and the reliability of the crimping machine.
The present invention provides a portable apparatus for crimping a hose fitting onto the end of a hose. This invention overcomes the obstacle of providing a crimping apparatus having a housing comprised of more than one structural element. A crimper housing with more than one structural element contains stress points localized at the junctions of these elements. These junctions are typically the failure points when crimper housings are damaged due to excessive stresses and strains.
A feature of the present invention is to provide a hand held, portable crimper comprising a unitary frame having a longitudinal axis and four sides surrounding an open middle section, one of the sides being a base, located at one end of the middle open section, perpendicular to the longitudinal axis, and having a receiving opening longitudinally extending through. A top portion of the unitary frame, also perpendicular to the longitudinal axis, is located at the opposite end of the open middle section from the base. A first side, parallel with the longitudinal axis, is perpendicular to and interconnects the base and top portion. A second side, also parallel with the longitudinal axis and perpendicular to the base and top portion, is located at the opposite side of the open middle section from the first side and also interconnects the base and top portion.
The portable crimper also includes componentry, such as a cylinder, removably attached to an inner surface of the top portion, and a piston that is movable longitudinally from a first position to a second position within the cylinder. A pusher is removably attached to the piston, and has a hollow end portion. A removable annular die bowl is located within the receiving opening in the base. An annular die separator, having a base portion located adjacent to the die bowl and a series of angular extensions protruding from the base portion, is positioned within the die bowl. An annular die segment assembly is removably positioned on top of the die separator and includes a plurality of die segments which are radially movable relative to the base receiving opening. The die segments have a generally flat upper portion and an angular lower portion adapted to mate with the angular extensions of the annular die separator. An annular die ring is disposed between the pusher and the die segment assembly.
The unitary frame of the noted apparatus may further have mounting holes on at least one of the outer surfaces of the first and second side for attaching a power unit or for attaching a mounting plate. The unitary frame may also have blind mounting holes on the outer surface of the base portion for also attaching a mounting plate. Another feature of the present invention includes being able to orient the apparatus in any desired angular position during the crimping of the hose fitting to the hose. The mounting plates of the present invention also overcome the obstacle of locating an available flat surface for resting the crimping apparatus thereupon in order to support the abutting flat surface of the crimping apparatus.
The unitary frame of the noted apparatus may also include a handle, located longitudinally outward of the top portion, for manual lifting purposes. The handle can be integral with the unitary frame.
Another feature of the present invention includes having a portable crimping apparatus as previously set forth, wherein the unitary frame includes multiple support surfaces enabling the longitudinal axis to be angularly positioned either horizontally or vertically during the crimping of the hose fitting to the hose. The base, first side and second side of the unitary frame may further have a generally flat outer surface so that the noted apparatus can be placed on either the base, first side or second side during the crimping of the hose fitting to the hose.
A further attribute of the present invention includes having a portable crimping apparatus as previously set forth, wherein the first and second side of the unitary frame are comprised of solid, essentially unapertured surfaces.
Another feature of the present invention includes having the unitary frame of the crimping apparatus preferably taking the form of a light metal casing. The unitary frame may be formed from a non-metallic material, or it may be comprised of a casting of a light metal alloy, such as of aluminum.
Still, another attribute of the present invention includes having a portable crimping apparatus, as previously set forth, wherein the pusher includes a mechanism for cutting hose.
Another feature of the present invention includes having the size and weight selected in order to make the apparatus readily portable and capable of being hand-carried to remote locations by a human operator.
Further features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the following specification and attached drawings.